madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of the Madness Trilogy
Dawn of the Madness is a Madness Combat tribute series created by Littleluckylink based on George Romero's zombie films. There are three installments, each released on Madness Day. 'Characters' 'Nick' Nick was a survivor of the apocalypse who lost his wife and son when the apocalypse started. He was infected by Marciel. He manages to reach the bunker where the cure was, but as soon as he grabs it he turns into a zombie, injecting Karly with the cure instead. D'ean' Dean was one of the first survivors seen. He apparently was a friend of Nick, as Nick cried when he had to kill the zombified Dean. Justin Justin was a survivor who joined Nick to get to the island. After meeting Karlie and Rostello and getting on the boat he fell off the boat and got killed by a zombie shark. He reappears in Day of the Madness as a leg-less zombie. Karly She makes her first appears in Dawn of the madness as she crashed her car in the mall. Saved by Nick and Justin she joins them to go to the island, once there the try to get of the island because it is infected. Saved by the sailor, they end up in Canada. They meet a man called Connor. Karly ends up infected but in the end Nick gave the cure to her. After waking up she sees Nick is a zombie so she picks up a pistol and puts it next to Nicks head. She has apparent feelings for Nick. Her fate is unknown. She appears to like shotguns a lot, as she was armed with a Mossberg 500 and SPAS-12. Rostello Rostello was a owner of the hot dog shop. He was found by Karly who crashed her car. After helping his friends getting to the boat he tried to help Justin when he was in the water. When they got to the island they were in danger. After being attacked by zombies he had been infected by a scratch so they split up to search the base for survivors. He ended up getting shot to death by Captain Rhodes while entering a room. He reappears as a zombie, and is seen putting mustard on a heart in one of the scenes. He also makes a cameo in Dusk of the Madness. Captain Rhodes Rhodes was a Captain on the island who when he appears he has just killed Rostello believing he was a zombie. After Nick and Karly found out what just happened, they grabbed some of his guns and left him. He ran after them and apologized that he killed Rostello. Seeing a zombie he fired his gun at it, but the bullet ricocheted from the its helmet, making the zombie fire its gun. It hit him twice, and a few zombies ripped his body waist apart, killing him. Just before he loses his life, he flips off the zombies. Veronica Veronica appears when Nick got stuck in one of she trapped for the zombi e. she joined them to escape the island. After getting on a boat and sailing to Canada. She was held captive by the bikers. After being saved by Connor and running to the labs she was killed by one of the bikers. LJ LJ appears in a hut with Malcolm after being found by Veronica and Karly. Joining them to escape, Nick shoot a flare up for rescue but he was killed by the zombified Justin. He had a crush on Veronica. Malcolm Malcolm appears in a hut with LJ after getting on a boat with the overs and g oing to Canada he was hungry. Smashing a window to get food making a alarm go of. He was killed by a zombie and became a zombie himself. While he was a zombie he infected Karly. Curtis Curtis was a security guard working in the island. Joining Nick and t he other to ecsape, unfortunately he tripped over and got injured by a zombie. In the end he killed him self. Connor Connor was a scientist assistant who worked in Canada who helped Nick and the others only to betray them. But he killed one of the bikers the continued helping the others to get a cure. Just before he could enter the bunker, a zombie grabbed him. He flipped off it, then supposedly got killed. But, as seen it DOTM: Overtime, the same zombie who attacked him had its eyes ripped of, giving a hint that Connor is still alive. He is shown to be a creative person, killing zombies in different ways, including: pies, acid, broken glasses and seats. Marciel Marciel was an infected sailor that appeared in Day of the Madness. He helped Nick, Karly, Veronica, and Malcolm off the island. The film ended showing his bleeding bite mark. In the beginning of Dusk of the Madness, Marciel apparently reanimated in his cabin, and when Nick tried to take him out, it backfired and Nick was infected. Before he could kill Nick, he was taken outby Karly. Trivia *If you watch 'Dusk of the Madness' on Newgrounds, look in the description and it will say "THE SUN HAS STILL NOT SET.... BUT IT WILL ON SEPTEMBER 22, 2012." This hints that there will be a fourth installment that would of come out on Madness Day 2012, Titled: DOTM: Overtime. However it has not been released on said date, instead a trailer for it has been released in it's place. Category:Animations Category:Tributes Category:Dawn of the Madness Trilogy